Voluntarily Forgotten
by Tessa1440
Summary: Rose Weasley agrees to let her memory of playing Quidditch with the Slytherin team be erased. But when Scorpius Malfoy kisses her, will she have to forget?
1. Chapter 1

_It's the little things, like a first kiss, that should be cherished and never forgotten. -Anonymous _

~*~

If anyone had seen and asked her what she was doing at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Slytherin team practice, Rose would have told them the same thing she had told her team: spying so Gryffindor would have the advantage when they played.

She knew she was lying though, even if she wouldn't quite admit the real reason to herself. She watched carefully as Scorpius Malfoy chased the Snitch, and silently cheered as he captured it. He was really good, and anyone with two eyes knew it. Of course, the same had been said about her; she was the best Gryffindor Seeker since Harry Potter, though it didn't hurt that he practiced with her constantly.

"Hey, Rose!" Rose's head jerked away from Scorpius and towards the boy who had called her name. She smiled widely when she saw Jason Flint standing at the edge of the pitch, holding two brooms. She made her way down towards him, waving. Jason had, alongside Harry, practiced with her all summer. His dad worked at the Ministry as an Auror, just like her dad and Harry. (A/N: I'm not sure which side Marcus Flint was on, but in this he was on the light side.)

"Want to play with us, little girl?" He said, smiling wickedly at her. He was well aware that teasing her height was a sure way to get her riled up, and prepared himself accordingly.

It was a good move; she exploded. "Don't call me that, Jason!" Rose yelled, loud enough that the rest of the team noticed and turned towards the pair. In silent agreement, the team swooped down and landed, forming a rough semi-circle around Flint.

"What's going on, Flint?" Scorpius asked warily, because, even if she was short, it was still common knowledge that she was good with a wand.

"Inviting our Gryffindor classmate to practice with us," he said cheerfully, holding the broom out to her, which she took with a large smile.

"What? No, absolutely not!" Scorpius cried, even as Rose mounted the broom. "She'll run back to her Gryffindor teammates and tell all of our strategies! That's probably why she was here in the first place anyway!"

"Why are you here, anyway?" Jason asked curiously.

"Spying," Rose said cheerfully.

Jason leaned towards her and whispered quietly in her ear. "Spying on Scorp is more like it," he murmured deviously. Rose giggled and lifted into the air until she was hovering a good five feet off the ground. She thought about Jason's comment for a few moments, and then smiled softly when she realized he was completely right. She nodded at her friend and a smile broke out across his face.

Rose touched back down by the group. "So can I play?"

"Only if we can Obliviate you after words!" Scorpius said hotly.

"Okay," Rose said instantly. Her older brother, Hugo, has been practicing his memory charms on her all summer, and she had become immune to them, with the only side affect being a minor headache. Jason grinned at her; Hugo had been practicing with him to.

Scorpius blinked twice, then mounted his broom and took off into the air. She followed him to the sky with a grin.

"First one to catch the Snitch wins," Scorpius snarled at her.

"What does the winner get?"

He stared at her. "The winner gets the satisfaction of beating their biggest rival," he said, leaning forward and speeding away. Rose stayed where she was, glancing around occasionally to give the pretense that she was actually looking for the Snitch, when in reality she was watching Scorpius as he weaved back and forth searching for the golden Snitch.

It was because of her careful study of the blonde that she saw the Snitch behind his head. She moved towards him slowly, almost lazily, keeping her eyes locked on the Snitch and the boy who continued to be oblivious to the sure victory that was only inches away.

She made it over to him, shocked that the Snitch hadn't moved an inch. Rose smiled brightly at him as she maneuvered to a place where she could reach the prized golden Snitch. She snatched it out of the air with a practiced snap of her wrist.

Scorpius gaped at her with his mouth dropped down to his knees. "How long has that been there?"

Rose smiled serenely. "About five minutes," she said happily. Scorpius had almost gotten over his shock and was about to answer, when a stray Bludger knocked him from his broom. As he fell Rose went into an immediate and unthinking dive, catching him when he was mere feet from the bottom of the pitch. She lowered the unconscious boy to the ground and cradled him gently in her arms. She looked up at the team as they settled around the pair with fear etched into her pretty features.

"He'll be okay, Rosie," Jason said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. One of the players, a seventh year that was twice Scorpius' size, picked the boy up carefully and carried him gingerly towards the hospital wing. Rose and the rest of the Slytherin team trailed after them, all worried, though none more so than Rose.

"Madame Weasley!" Thom, the boy carrying Scorpius, called. The mediwitch stuck her head out of her office and gasped in surprise. She hurried Thom over to one of the beds and helped him lay the boy out before shooing all but Rose out of the infirmary.

"Mum, is he going to be okay?" Rose said, sitting down in a chair beside the boy in question.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Rosie, he'll be fine," she assured her, waving her wand over him and muttering a few healing spells. Rose breathed easier when she saw the lines of pain in his face relax, and with a murmured, "eneverate," from Hermione, he opened his eyes.

Hermione turned and left the two teens alone, because she knew her daughter well enough to know she wanted to talk to the boy she had saved. "Do you feel okay?" Rose asked in a hushed voice.

"I do now," he said with a wry smile. Rose laughed weakly and was quiet for a moment.

"You scared me," Rose admitted, looking away from him.

"I scared myself, Rose. That's the farthest I've ever fallen," he said, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze. Rose looked down at his hand in shock, then back up at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Well," he said, reaching out and twining his fingers through her titan hair, "according to our deal, you're going to forget everything I say and do, so I might as well do what I've wanted to for the last three years." Using the hand that was in her hair he pulled her towards him, kissing her softly, tenderly, bringing tears to her eyes as she thought of what would never happen between them.

Scorpius pulled away with a smile and let go of her hair. He pulled his wand out of his robes and put it to her temple, murmuring a quiet, mild memory charm. "Go back to Gryffindor Common Room, go back your friends," he said quietly.

Rose stood and moved slowly away from him, obeying his gentle command. She put a hand to her temple, rubbing away the growing headache. Sighing as she leaned up against the wall outside of the infirmary door, Rose touched a fingertip to her lips and smiled secretly, telling herself that no charm could take away the magic that had coursed through her veins at the touch of his lips.

~*~

**OMG, its Tessa James!**

**I had fun writing this. This could stand alone as a one shot, but if I get, oh, let's say, six reviews asking me to continue, I will!**

**Love ya lots, **

**Tessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask and ye shall receive. Love all my reviewers (that means you!) This is for FameUpadhyaya who suggested a Scorpius POV.**

~*~

He knew the second he saw the Bludger out of the corner of his eye that it was going to hit him. Scorpius continued to stare at Rose, knowing that if he died, he wanted her to be the image he saw last.

He saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop as the ball struck him. Scorpius felt himself spiraling towards the ground and prepared himself for impact. Unsurprisingly, he was shocked when soft arms caught him and lowered him gently to the ground.

The same soft arms cradled him carefully and their owner buried her face against his neck. He opened his eyes slightly, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body at the slight movement. His efforts were met with the sight of curly, titan hair. He closed his eyes again and let the darkness suck him in.

~*~

"Eneverate," he heard a quiet, gentle voice say. He cracked his eyes open, squinting because of the bright light. Scorpius watched Rose as she watched her mother walk away. And when she turned towards him, he made sure that he looked weak and helpless, though it wasn't really that hard, since he felt weak and helpless.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked quietly, as though she was afraid talking to loud would break him.

"I do now," he said truthfully. He always felt better when she was around. And if he wasn't careful, she could become addictive. She laughed and Scorpius sighed; it was too late.

"You scared me," she admitted, looking away and towards the other side of the room. He had scared her. That was good; being scared indicated that she felt more than disdain for him.

"I scared myself, Rose," he said. It was more than the fall that had scared him, what had really scared him was that he didn't have anything against dying, as long as her face was the last thing he saw. But, for her sake, he continued with, "that's the farthest I've ever fallen."

He reached out and gripped her slight fingers, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. She stared at his hand like it was the Devil itself. He started to lose his nerve, and then realized it would be easy enough to Obliviate her, something which she'd already agreed to, if she acted completely repulsed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rose asked, her voice nearly inaudible.

He twined his fingers through her hair, and his breath caught in his throat at the feel of her silky smooth hair. "Well, according to our deal, you're going to forget everything I say and do, so I might as well do what I've wanted to for the last three years." He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle; more amazing than anything he'd ever imagined.

He pulled away and smiled at her glazed eyes. He pressed the tip of his wand to her temple, and muttered a memory charm. Her eyes blurred, and he whispered some quiet instructions. She turned and wandered out of the room, obeying his order to go back to Gryffindor Common Room and to her friends.

He closed his eyes and dropped back onto the pillows, wishing he hadn't done it.

~*~

As soon as Madame Weasley released Scorpius from the hospital wing he was running towards the Slytherin Common Room so he could kick himself for kissing Rose in the privacy of his own room.

When he burst into the Common Room he didn't slow, not even to answer the questions that were directed towards him. He weaved his way through the crowded room, ignoring the hands that reached out to grip his sleeves, intent on reaching his dorm room.

Upon reaching the dorm he locked the door both manually and magically. He glanced towards Jason who was seated on his bed and was watching him, and cast a silencing charm around the room. He promptly collapsed onto his own bed and, after burying his face in his pillow, screamed.

"So," Jason said after Scorpius looked up, "what happened?"

"I kissed her," he mumbled, his face tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Come on, Scorp," Jason teased, "could you talk a little quieter? You're going to hurt my ears talking so loud."

Scorpius glared at him and turned his back towards Jason, seemingly fascinated by the patterns on the wall. He was waiting for Jason to leave, but as the minutes passed slowly it became blindingly obvious that it would be one hell of a long wait.

"I kissed her, okay?" Scorpius blurted, turning back towards his friend.

"Who?" Jason asked, even though he knew there was only one girl Scorpius wanted.

"Rose!" Scorpius said impatiently. Jason lifted an eyebrow. "I can't call her Weasley anymore. Not now that I know how she tastes, how she smells up close, how her eyes look when they're glazed with surprise and pleasure…" He trailed off, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Then what happened? After you kissed her?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

"I erased her memory, sent her back to Gryffindor, and that was it. No more Rose for Scorpius," he said without opening his eyes.

When Scorpius didn't say any more Jason stood and left the room. It was time for some not so subtle matchmaking.

~*~

**Wow. Just wow. **

**Lots and lots of reviews = writer's heaven**

**More coming soon!**

**Many thanks to:**

**MarciaBarcia**

**Jenny211**

**NotYourTypicalPrincess**

**SlytherinBabe97**

**ShakeOffTheDrama**

**Avanell**

**FameUpashyaya**

**CaptainSlow**

**Snowflakes01274**

**Azure Lynx and Aqua Lily – wasn't even thinking that, but your right!**

**ScorpiusRoseLover**

**tat1312 – honestly, I'm wondering too! Any suggestions?**

**Rainy – now that made me feel warm and fuzzy**

**emina-angel – was he? My bad, I'll fix it when I get a chance. What's your opinion on changing it to Cousin James?**

**Luvin-Writing**

**Someswimmer**

**Mandy**

**Starxchanny**

**lizzy**

**Soccergirl0809**


End file.
